Flake
by Mayumi
Summary: Senkosh. Flashback. :)


Title: Flakes  
Part: 1/1  
Author: Mayumi  
Genre: Romance?  
Pairing: SenKosh... do i need to keep it a secret?  
Rating: PG?  
Archive: FFn. do you want it?  
Email: hahaha... chen_jia_ping@yahoo.com?  
Warning: hahahaa... it's... not beta-ed so i'm betting there's a lot of errors since i'm too lazy to read it over again... I mean... I just got to post it now... but I already wrote it down last December... see!  
Author's Notes: hahahahaa... ^^;; I don't remember what this fic is about... oh... and the title's that because Snow Flake is soooo overused. ^^ so Flake. FLAKE!  
Disclaimer: SD is not mine... so this fic is simply for pleasure.. ^^ because I wanted to write it. mwahahahaa...  
  
This is For........ ^^ Dreffy! just because I want to... it's also for Nal-nee... because she's back! hahaha... and to... Madie-nee even though she won't get to read this... ^^;; hmm... to Reeza-san cuz she wanted me to post it... and to Keax-nee... just because I feel like it. mwah.  
  
~  
  
I held my palm out to catch a lost snowflake from the sky. I looked at it slowly melting in the middle of my hand. Its cold was lost to my warmth and I wanted to smile sadistically at the thought.  
  
I was like this little snowflake once.  
  
Cold, embittered and hard, not wanting to trust anyone and encrusted myself with a harsh exterior. One who was not willing to make friends, one who bit back with sarcastic replies.  
  
And yet, no matter how hard or harsh I seemed, I could not throw off one person. I could not; I could never deceive that single person. I couldn't make him believe that I was as, in his own words, mean as I made myself out to be.  
  
He was pathetic.  
  
I was pathetic.  
  
He was my best friend. He is my best friend. He is Sendoh Akira.  
  
We started off on a rocky road. He bumped into me on his first day of school. It was already the start of the new term and I realized he was the new kid that Taoka-sensei recruited. I wasn't exactly nice to him to say the least.  
  
In fact, I'd like to say I treated him like crap.  
  
I didn't like him at all then. He was an outsider who played good basketball but wasn't serious. How can you treat anyone who isn't serious seriously?  
  
So I avoided him. I didn't talk to him, I didn't look his way, and I certainly didn't even bother remembering his name although it was quite hard to forget because of all the girls and teachers yelling his name.  
  
He wasn't responsible. He was constantly late and never showed signs of reformation. He broke several promises and seldom passed his homework without it seeming like a tornado had gone through it.  
  
When he did talk to me, which is quite often now that I think about it, I snubbed him or more usually yelled at him or answer him sarcastically. He would grin or laugh and say I was being a crab again. I would always glare at him for that comment and he'd comment I was cute. Even then he was annoying.  
  
After a while, meaning a few months, I didn't mind his constant chattering. I realized, I was growing fond of him and that I didn't mind being around him and his annoying ways. In fact, I was looking forward to the fact that I could count on him being so predictably unpredictable.  
  
He wasn't the sane pillar in my insane life but he was quite the opposite. He was the insane pillar in my very predictable and very sane life. I didn't mind having him around.  
  
I shivered; the cold was getting to me. No more catching snowflakes just to see them melt in my hand.  
  
I headed off to a small café where I was to wait for some late person to come.  
  
My thoughts once again wandered to Sendoh.  
  
Although my life was predictable and some might say quite boring, his life was not. I noticed that his life was like a roller coaster ride. One you were not sure if you wanted to ride at all. His parents were constantly separated and in my term, repaired, he had no other siblings to turn to and he had a lot of women and men hounding over him. It was, however, no problem for him for he hounded a lot of men and women too.  
  
I would never admit it to him but somehow, I got envious at each and everyone of his mates. He would never stick to them but they had had gotten a part of his life that I doubted I would ever have. That's how insignificant I felt I was to him.  
  
I began to grow more "grouchy" as he would put it and I decided to evade him. He wouldn't let that happen and so I began to see him more often. He would reason that being his best friend I shouldn't ignore so much. I wanted to tell him that I never agreed to be his best friend but I couldn't lie. He really is my best friend. He's the truest friend I've ever had.  
  
And so I became his third wheel. He made me tag along on his dates acting as a chaperone and I got more and more envious of the people he dates seeing how affectionate he was. The PDA levels escalated time and time again. I couldn't stop him so I just rolled my eyes when I heard girlish giggles and soft murmurings.  
  
Eventually, I wouldn't stand for it any longer.  
  
I hid from him.  
  
I didn't answer the phone.  
  
I woke up earlier so I wouldn't bump into him in the mornings.  
  
I chose different partners during basketball practices. And many more others that I can't even think of now, it being so hilarious.  
  
It was maniacal the way I kept on evading him. I went crazy. And I think he went crazy too.  
  
Well, crazy enough to make him wake up unbelievably early in the morning wait for me just outside of my house, corner me into a wall inside my house, pin my arms and kiss me. My first reaction was to slap him. And I did. He didn't budge so I began to thrash about until his put his mouth near my ear and whispered in his nice, clear voice.  
  
"Hiro… I miss you…" This line made me blush so hard that I began to thrash about again. I couldn't punch him anymore too because his hands already pinned my hands to the wall.  
  
"Hiro… hear me out for a sec. Please?" I looked at the floor and nodded a little bit, curious at what he was about to say. "Hiro… I really miss you. I don't know why you've been ignoring me, or why you don't want to be near me anymore but… Kosh… I need you by my side." I looked at him, my eyes wide but his face was all serious. I knew he wasn't kidding. I opened my mouth to retort and when I did find one, I realized, it probably wasn't the best thing to say.  
  
I said, "I don't know what you're talking about you idiot. I haven't been ignoring you or anything. It might just be your imagination, you know? Since you're a lunatic and all, you're just not thinking straight."  
  
He growled in frustration. He then let go of my hands and ran his hand through his hair. I suddenly noticed they weren't in his usual spikes. In fact, something about him just wasn't right. His eyes weren't as bright as they usually were, he had eye bags under his eyes and he didn't look like he was taking care of himself. He sat down on the floor forlornly.  
  
I placed my hand on his shoulder, "Sendoh… are you all right?"  
  
He shook his head, "Kosh… don't you see? I'm nothing without you. I know you've been living without me but look at me… I don't seem like myself anymore even to myself. I know you think I'm an idiot psychopath who plays with people's feelings and I guess that's all true because I didn't realize what I had before you… didn't want to be my friend anymore and if I WERE in my right mind, which obviously I'm not… I wouldn't even be doing this. You know what? You're on my mind all the time… You're in my dreams, I see you in the classroom when you ignore me… I compare all my dates recently to you…" And before I knew it, I placed my lips on his. I didn't expect me to initiate the kiss but… he was adorable, in simplest terms, rambling on my living room floor looking so lost and I couldn't help myself.  
  
When I ended the kiss, he looked at me so hopefully that I couldn't help but saying things I didn't know I could say, "I missed you too Sendoh Akira…" and those words made his eyes lighten up again and he reached out to me to hug me. I could hear him laugh in my ear, pure happiness in his tone. And I laughed with him too.  
  
I suddenly see something waving in front of my eyes and I snap out of my daze. I shake my head twice and I looked around to see who did that, already wearing my meanest glare. I then see a pair of sparkling blue eyes and I relax and smile.  
  
"Why did you have to do that?" I try to put on a scowl and ask him, but it just came out in a laughing tone.  
  
"Because no matter how cute you look with that faraway look in your eyes… I'd rather have you pay attention to me." He said cheekily in reply. I roll my eyes and stand up. He stood up as well and we made our way to the door.  
  
"So…. what do you want to do today…?" I shrug and zoned out, not hearing his mindless chatter anymore.  
  
So you see… I may be pathetic, and he may be pathetic… but at least we can be pathetic together.  
  
=the end=  



End file.
